Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{4t + 2}{3t - 7} = 10$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $3t - 7$ $ 4t + 2 = 10(3t - 7) $ $4t + 2 = 30t - 70$ $2 = 26t - 70$ $72 = 26t$ $26t = 72$ $t = \dfrac{72}{26}$ Simplify. $t = \dfrac{36}{13}$